Arrogant
by HeathenVampires
Summary: AU Adam!Vlad. If Ingrid Count was Queen to the boys at school, Adam Giles was King of the girls. Naturally, Ingrid was unaffected, but Adam may not be so easily swayed. Sort of one-shot/short story thing. A bit dark and twisted.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **Yes, I have a serious problem of writing one shots or short stories instead of updating my already begun stories. After this I'll update Not So Bad Now and Chosen Two, promise!**

 **I also seem to have a growing addiction to writing Adam!Vlad stories. I may or may not need serious help.**

 **This is inspired mostly by 'Bad Vlad' in S3, when the dark side makes him all smooth and extra attractive.**

 **Another thing, I was watching Season 1 of YD earlier, and it occurred to me - as the series mostly follows Vlad, do we see Ingrid in any actual school lesson or is she always in the library or hallways?**

-YD-

Ingrid Dracula (or Ingrid Count to these breathers) pushed through the doors of Stokely Grammar school with every expectation of very little. Within moments, she had a swarm of boys instantly taken with her natural charm and beauty (and vampire allure, what of it?). The other girls at the school were already looking at her with emotions akin to jealousy and awe as their boyfriends stopped mid-sentence to drool at Ingrid. Even a few teachers were caught short at the sight of her, and Ingrid let a hint of her smirk through - to them it would probably resemble a smile, but they didn't know Ingrid.

Searching along the lockers for her name, Ingrid found a boy about her own height surrounded by a swarm of girls. It was like some kind of hormone battle, her surrounded by boys and he surrounded by girls. The dark haired girl-magnet was of course blocking her locker, she could see "Ing C" along the side and doubted it was a common enough name. The girls surrounded him glared at her, and Ingrid wondered how many of them had designs on the mystery boy. She could only see the back of him mostly, the way he was leaned against her locker. Pulling up her deadliest sweet smile, Ingrid tapped the boy on my shoulder. "You're in front of my locker." Keeping her tone ice cool, Ingrid waited for the boy to turn around and be struck by her like every other boy.

He moved away from the locker slowly, the girls around him barely backing up enough to let him turn around and face her. She caught the shadow of cheekbones still under a slightly childlike, rounded face, an almost out of place pouty lower lip on his small mouth. His mouth curved into a smile Ingrid -almost- let catch her off guard, a hollow chuckle echoing from him that somehow still had his fan-girls swooning. His eyes were bright, tending more towards cerulean than Ingrid's own silvery blues. Blinking away the urge to stare, Ingrid schooled her face back into a slight scowl. She felt his eyes sweep up along her body, that maddening smirking smile still in place. "Sorry about that, I'll just move along to my locker." He turned and walked all of two paces, the swarm of girls following him while still glaring at Ingrid. Who was absolutely not thinking about the sound of his voice. The mystery boy resumed his leaning turned away from her, and Ingrid almost slammed her locker door open to hit him. Almost.

Dumping her cloak her idiot father, Count Dracula, had insisted she take to school with her (wasn't it bad enough he made her register at this hell-hole after someone reported she wasn't registered, let alone that he give her a dusty old tattered cape?) from her bag into her locker, Ingrid slammed the door shut and found her swarm of drooling breather boys still waiting. Rolling her eyes, Ingrid demanded one tell her where her first class was and had to suppress a growl at it meaning she had to walk past the fangirls. Her eyes caught "Adam Giles" on the locker the mystery boy was leaning on, and assumed it was his name, then remembered she didn't care. There were grunts and squeals as her legion tried to squeeze past his groupies in the narrow hallway, Ingrid happily leaving them to squabble amongst themselves.

The high pitched squeals seemed to follow her, and rather that turn around, Ingrid looked into the glass on a door and realised the groups of followers were converging. The dark haired boy was evident in the clutch of hormonal teenage girls following him, and Ingrid almost screamed in frustration at the realisation this mystery girl-magnet was in her class. Storming in and heading for the furthest corner at the back, Ingrid set her face to glare at anyone who dared comment on where she was sat. Only a few of the drooling girls and boys followed her into the class, evidently they weren't all in her year. A couple of other students looked like they were going to complain she was in their spot, but a well placed glare had them scuttling away. The classroom door swung open again, the dark haired boy appearing with only a couple of clingers-on, who the teacher promptly sent to their seats. In the overly bright light of the room, this boy seemed to glow. He may be almost as pale as Ingrid herself.

Naturally, his small pouting mouth curved into a smirk as he saw her, and he arrogantly swanned over to the table Ingrid was sat at, lowering himself into the seat next to her. Many of the girls in the class shot Ingrid daggers, but as the daughter of Count Dracula, they were zero match for Ingrid. Returning the death stares until the teacher called their attention, Ingrid leant back into the darker corner - she had naturally chosen the seat below the broken light. She was a vampire after all. The dark haired boy was clearly used to paying very little attention to class and Ingrid wondered if he had girls to do his homework for her, like she had acquired the Branagh twins. And their younger brother Robin, who had sat sketching Ingrid in the dining room when the whole Branagh family appeared in the castle and somehow left alive. His drawing had been adequate, though it naturally couldn't hold a candle to Ingrid herself.

He didn't even turn to look at her properly, casting his eyes around the room carelessly but leaning in just enough that Ingrid was sure he was talking to her. "Adam Giles, I'm guessing you're Ingrid Count based on your locker." The teacher had looked over then, and Adam fell silent but continued smirking. A disgruntled sound left the teacher, but this seemed to be regular behaviour for Adam Giles and so the class continued on. Ingrid wasn't prepared to lower herself to talk to this breather boy, who clearly thought alot of himself if he could smirk so arrogantly when surrounded by girls. That didn't stop him leaning over to talk to her again, voice low for her ears only and absolutely not an attractive sound to her. "It was like clash of the hormones when we met in the hallway, you with your army of drooling saps and me with my pick of every girl in school." Ingrid scrawled a note on a piece of paper, refusing to even look at the boy next to her as she shoved it over. "Not every girl eh? I'll take that bet Ingrid Count." Scowling at the boy next to her, Ingrid hissed at him "There's no bet, you're really nothing special." He didn't say anything for the rest of the class, just turning to smirk maddeningly at her as he strolled out of class, the gaggle of girls already forming around him as he left the classroom. Arrogant little cretin, thinking he was better than her, Ingrid Dracula. Her own gaggle of adoring fans had started forming, so Ingrid sighed to herself at the brainless company and stalked off to the library - one class was more than enough today.

-YD-

 **This was meant to be a one shot but I kind of want to make it a story now, so while I plan to have it finished in a day or so, I might get sidetracked with one shots and other stories. I really need to stop starting new things!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I should be working on Chosen Two, but this story is calling to me!**

-YD-

The library was blissfully quiet, the librarian scaring off most of her followers so Ingrid could gain a little peace and fume silently about that arrogant upstart Adam Giles. The brainless Branagh twins stood like ugly guard dogs as Ingrid settled into an alcove, pulling down a book for show and scowling at the table. Who did he think he was, assuming Ingrid Dracula would fall at his feet like those brainless breather girls? He may be the most attractive boy at Stokely Grammar, but given that most of the boys looked like they'd ran face first into a brick wall, it was hardly an accolade to brag about. And he wasn't that attractive, even if his hair fell across his pale face just right. No, he wasn't that attractive. Scowling some more for good measure, Ingrid sent the idiot twins off to get her lunch and relished the calm. It was such hard work being adored constantly.

The Branaghs returned with her lunch, and Ingrid ignored the glares of the librarian as she picked at the breather food. At lunchtime the breather brats were mostly outside, so Ingrid looked up in mild surprise as the door swung open. Adam Giles strolled through the door, somehow free of his hangers-on and strutted over to the librarian. Ingrid guessed from her stupid expression and pathetic giggle, he was working that maddening smirk of his on her. Bats only knows what for, it was a library not a coffin sale and she was easily twenty years older than his fifteen years of age. Adam turned to scan the room afterwards, eyes skating over Ingrid like she wasn't even there before he came towards her anyway. The twins had predictably stopped him with their 'A-list only' spiel. Not missing a beat in spite of being half their width and half a foot shorter, Adam replied with "So what are you two monkeys doing here? Get lost!" They protested loudly, and the swooning librarian had kicked them out leaving Ingrid with the arrogant Adam. He draped himself across the seat opposite, turning his smirking face to check they were as alone as they could be.

"I know most of the boys here are idiots, but seriously, the Branagh twins? I might be out of your league but you could still do better than them." Ingrid scowled across at him, satisfied by the slight widening of his eyes at the venom in hers. "What do you mean most of the boys? I've yet to meet a single one who could even begin to match my standards, and if you hadn't worked it out with your vanity-addled brain, I don't keep the idiots around for sparkling conversation." Ingrid groaned internally when she realised she'd dignified him with an answer instead of ignoring him. There was something gently commanding about his low voice in the shady alcove, and she had to fight to resist it. "Now Ingrid, we both know that's not true." Smirking back at him, Ingrid replied "Good point, the caretakers dog probably drooled less than any of the boys." He chuckled then, a deep rumbling in his chest. The bell for the end of lunch rang, but Ingrid was no more inclined to put herself through another stinking breather filled lesson than Adam was inclined to stop irritating her. His hands, pale and slender she didn't notice, came up to shrug off his jacket and blazer, stripping off the ghastly school tie and unbuttoning his collar to reveal razor sharp collarbones that Ingrid didn't look at.

"I told the librarian you were new and I'd been assigned to keep an eye on you. Naturally, she bought it." "I didn't realise you had a thing for... older women. She must be old enough to be your mother." Something indefinable flashed across his face at the word "mother", before his smirk was firmly back in place. "I don't, but if you have the power to bend people to your will, why not use it?" Given that Ingrid had a swarm of hormone-driven teenage boys at her command already, she didn't suppose she could argue. "Well, whatever makes you feel better. Why are you loitering around me when you could be out following someone you actually have a chance with? The librarian still looks pretty keen." Feigning interest in her book about biology in the hopes Adam Giles would go away, Ingrid sighed internally as she didn't hear him magically disappearing. "There's no fun if there is no challenge. And I already told you Ingrid, I'll take the bet you aren't immune to my charm." Ignoring the temptation to hypnotise him into jumping off the roof, Ingrid slammed her book shut. "It's not a challenge if it's impossible Giles, you have more chance of turning into a bat than you have of getting anywhere with me." Given that he was a breather, Ingrid didn't expect he had much chance of turning into a bat. Unless she strapped some wings to him before she made him jump off the roof.

"What do you have against bats?" "Nothing, I would certainly prefer you as one. You'd talk less." Adam was still smirking at her, one side of his mouth curved higher than the other when she glanced up at his face. "I could sit here silently if it would make you less angry, but you are the one who keeps answering me." Refusing to dignify him with an answer now, Ingrid glanced at the clock. Still an hour before this accursed blood bag hell hole let out. The breaks in their conversation seemed to have sped by, Ingrid could have sworn he'd only been hanging around annoyingly for five minutes. "I'd ditch early too, except I have to go let my fans see me in action on the rugby pitch after school. I'm sure you'll be there to see me." "Two words Giles. Dream and on." He leaned in closer then, his eyes darkening and his smirk turning into something slightly feral. "Oh Ingrid, I'd be more than happy to have you visit my dreams." Deciding she'd had enough of him, Ingrid stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'm sure you would, it's the closest you'll ever get to me." And with that, she stalked off, leaving him to scramble back into his uniform before a male teacher caught him violating dress code.

Adding a death glare to her "I don't feel well" when the teacher watching the gates caught her leaving early, Ingrid headed towards the castle. At least here that irritating breather mob couldn't follow her. Ingrid had never been so thankful that her father barely noticed her existence as she was when she got home and he was still asleep in his coffin. If Ingrid had been a son and heir rather than a daughter, he'd have been sheltered in the curtained throne spot waiting to hear all about the day. Climbing up to the tower room she'd chosen because it was furthest away from the Count down in the crypt, Ingrid wrestled the hideous uniform even her alterations couldn't make attractive off and tossed her school books aside. She had half a mind to stake her father for making her attend a school full of future meals. The stuffed hell hound her father had gotten for the son he never got chance to sire appeared then, Zoltan. "Ah Mistress Ingrid, how was the breather school?" "Terrible, their all idiots who can't stop worshipping me and it's exhausting."

Ingrid's mother Magda had ran off with a werewolf - technically forbidden but nobody seemed to have noticed. The Count had been too busy stalking breather women to get round to replacing his estranged wife, and so Ingrid was an only child as far as she knew. Not that she'd be surprised to find out her depraved idiot of a father had illegitimate heirs scattered across half of Europe with his roving fangs. However, none had come to light, leaving her to hear from every member of her family - the Draculas and the Westenras - that "girls don't inherit the title". The Count had a brother, Ivan and he had two brats, one who was male. So even if she did dust her father out of irritation or spite or maybe boredom, the title would pass over to that branch of Draculas anyway. Kicking Zoltan over for good measure, Ingrid flicked on the radio for background noise and sat down to paint her nails. Tomorrow was back to the breather school and Ingrid was not happy about it, angrily slathering heavy blacks and reds over her nails. With any luck Adam Giles would get badly injured at rugby practice and be absent forever.

-YD-

 **Tomorrow will be dedicated to updating Chosen Two before anything else, honest!**

 **Also, I'm always open to one shot requests.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

-YD-

Unfortunately, luck was not on Ingrid's side and the irritating smirk of Adam Giles was present the next day at school. His icy blue eyes found hers, that feral edge to his mouth as he looked at her while surrounded by his gaggle of girls. Ingrid's usual band of brainless boys was present too, the whole swarm surrounding their lockers which just had to be next to each other. His voice wasn't as low as it had been in the library yesterday, and Ingrid cursed herself for noticing as he informed his groupies "I need to go see the headmistress girls, I'll catch you all later." They followed him of course, and Ingrid slammed her locker against one of the Branagh twins hands before storming off to her class to ensure she got the best back row seat. Two boys tried to aim for the seat next to her, scattering quickly when she hissed at them in warning. Unfortunately, this left the latecoming Adam Giles with the only available seat next to her. He slid effortlessly into the seat, informing the teacher he'd been with the headmistress and they were welcome to check it out.

The class had moved on after that, and Adam slid a sheet of paper over to Ingrid. Resolutely ignoring it in favour of drawing bats on her workbook, Ingrid did not look at the paper. Which was apparently a note excusing her from attending class if she felt overwhelmed. A scribbled post-it note in different writing was stuck on it. "I told her you were struggling with the rabid fanboys and offered to keep an eye on you. You're welcome." Ingrid tore the post it note off, barely suppressing the urge to incinerate it in front of him and screwing it up to toss into the darkened corner. The note could be useful though, not that she'd let on to Adam that was the case. Thankfully he was feeling quiet today, not irritating her with his strange not quite Welsh accent. Not that she'd paid attention to his voice. Or wondered how he'd sound in other sit... No. Returning to her doodling bats, Ingrid waited until the ringing sound indicating the end of class, snatching up the note while Adam was turning round to pick up his bag and darting off away from him.

Losing herself in the milling crowds, Ingrid searched for an empty classroom. Spotting an empty art room, she closed the door behind herself and pulled down the cover for the glass in a classic "do not disturb" manner. The room was hardly ideal, but didn't contain any idiot boys. Or any breathers at all. Ingrid wasn't really artistic, doodling absent mindedly was a way to pass the time. She didn't need to be artistic - she was a work of art. A sketch caught her eye, finding a charcoal smudge work of her face and spotting 'Robin Branagh' at the bottom. Why would she need to draw when other people were inspired by her face? The door opened and Ingrid spun around, not concerned about getting caught 'skiving' but unhappy someone dared invade her sanctuary. The door closed behind him, Adam Giles and his darkening eyes coming towards her. "You thought I wouldn't see you trying to hide from me? I had to wait for the girls to get to class, but I saw you Ingrid." Ingrid was left with very few places to move to, the easels and canvases she'd been perusing to one side and a wall to the other, Adam Giles in front of her and not much space behind her. What was she worrying about? She was a vampire, she could overpower him easily.

He stopped in front of her, closer than arms reach but hopefully not close enough to hear her heart racing. His usually blue eyes were almost black from his dilated pupils, his mouth less smirking and more like he was about to devour her there and then. This close to him, Ingrid could smell him, something earthy and fresh overlaying the smell of hormones and school that clung to their uniforms. Her heart skipped a little harder, though she could see the pulsing blood vessels in his neck that said Adam wasn't faring much better. If Ingrid didn't know better, she'd have expected to see fangs dropping into existence in his mouth right now. His dark eyes were fixed on her mouth, and Ingrid wasn't sure if she hoped he'd actually kiss her or hoped someone would come interrupt them before he tried anything. Someone did try at the door then, but Adam flashed a smirk over to it before returning to face Ingrid. "I locked it."

There was something very wrong with the way her breath hitched at his words and proximity, the heat curling in her stomach at his dark eyes and almost dangerous smile. The door rattled again, and Ingrid let it break the moment, stepping around Adam and feeling his gaze burn into her from behind. She unlocked the door, finding the art teacher looking very confused and suspicious. Adam sauntered forwards then, looking nothing like the dark and arousing creature who'd almost pinned her to the wall. "The headmistress assigned me to look after Ingrid sir, she's new. The door was locked because some year 8 kid wouldn't stop following her, so I locked the door to stop him harassing her. She feels a little overwhelmed after being home schooled back in her home country." Adam was smiling brightly the whole time, nothing like his usual smirk or dangerous curving grin. The teacher looked between them, and apparently couldn't see anything amiss as he just nodded, grunting as he passed them to collect supplies before leaving. The lunch bell had rung soon after, and Ingrid wondered just how long they'd spent absorbed in staring deeply at each other.

The Branagh twins lumbered by then, asking each other "where could Ingrid have got to?". Forcing herself to decide between two evils, Ingrid stepped in front of the twins and led them to the lunch hall. Choosing herself a table and taking her lunch from one of the twins, Ingrid smirked as Adam entered the hall alone. His eyes found hers again, and Ingrid ignored the memory of his dark gaze before, pointedly looking away from him. By the time her gaze strayed back to him, his arm was wrapped around a girl in their year and his mouth was near her ear. Whatever he'd said to her was apparently agreeable, and Ingrid caught him smirking directly at her as he led the blonde girl away. Ingrid saw them disappear around the corner near the sports hall - usually deserted at lunch judging by the twins crude comments about "Giles going to get some". Ingrid sat crumbling her lunch into pieces angrily, unsure why she even cared what Adam Giles was doing. She could have had him back in the art room and didn't, he wasn't worth her time in the slightest. Shoving the remnants of her food aside and grabbing her bag, Ingrid shoved past her group of fanboys and rushed outside, disappearing down the side of the building before they could spot her. Edging closer to where the twins had indicated was a popular 'spot' for amorous couples, Ingrid tried to convince herself to go back. Adam Giles was not worth her time.

Clearing the corner, Ingrid scanned the surrounding field and couldn't see anyone. A grunt nearby caught her attention, and she again told herself to get away from here. Her feet disagreed with her brain, and Ingrid stepped closer. He hadn't even bothered taking his trousers off, Adam staring directly at Ingrid over the head of the girl he'd dragged off earlier. Feeling her face flame at being caught, Ingrid hurried away from where Adam had the girl on her knees and kept moving until she cleared the school gates. She was just disgusted at him doing such things on school grounds, it was so... unclassy to be doing such things where people could find them. That was all it was. Ingrid had even almost convinced herself by the time she got back to the castle, giving Zoltan another kick when he questioned Ingrid's still-flushed cheeks.

-YD-

 **Tomorrow will be Chosen Two then finishing this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **Finally updated both Not So Bad Now and Chosen Two, so I can focus on finishing this little ditty.**

-YD-

That grunt Ingrid had heard was ringing in her ears, his sounds of pleasure and lust-filled gaze echoing in her memory. Falling onto her bed and curling up, Ingrid's mind conjured up things against her will. The heat in her stomach when he'd been so close to her, the trapped feeling arousing her in a way it had no right to. His dark gaze on her mouth, making her want him to dominate her in a way she'd love and hate equally. He was arrogant and assuming, automatically expecting her to fall for him like every other girl. Adam had done it to get under her skin, she was sure as she recalled his smirk aimed at her while he led some mindless bag of hormones away. Using her for his own pleasure where anyone could have found them, looking right at her instead of the blonde girl. He had no class, no tact and clearly no morals. As a Dracula, Ingrid was hardly going to be queen of the morals class, but he still irked her with his careless attitude and casual use of his power over girls.

Adam wanted her badly, she knew it. It was in his feral smile, the pulse racing against the thin skin of his pale throat. The trouble was, Ingrid knew she was far better than some challenge he could tick off, and she wasn't prepared to give up under his arrogance and thrall just because he was a small step above the rest of the boys at Stokely. The fight could be thrilling though, and Ingrid allowed herself a smirk as she thought of pushing him. It would at least pass the time until her transformation, when her pulse couldn't betray her and her face wouldn't heat under his dark eyes. Renfield - the alchemist/scab of disgust on the face of the earth/butler type - appeared at her door then, tossing a letter on her bed and running away. Picking up a tissue to wipe away his vile touch first, Ingrid recognised her mothers writing. Promptly tearing up the letter, Ingrid had zero interest in anything her mother had to say. She'd never stopped the Count complaining Ingrid wasn't a male heir, and left her alone with him to go do what she wanted. And as she'd said the last time her mother had visited and offered to take her away - "Dad might be a pain in the neck but at least he doesn't moult". It was true, the ignorant Count Dracula was a vast improvement on her mothers werewolf boyfriend.

Resigning herself to studying for her next blood test a few months away, Ingrid changed into more comfortable clothes and set off to the library. This was at least an improvement on breather school, full vampire powers were much better motivation than GCSEs she'd never use. The servant brought her dinner, something with rosemary in, which Ingrid knew was because she frequently stated she hated rosemary. As she headed up to bed to prepare for the next breather-filled day, she allowed herself a smile and mental pat on the back for thinking up ways of how to push that irritating upstart Adam Giles. The accomplished feeling was still there when she woke, something deep inside her rebelling at sleeping at night and waking in the day but they had to "blend in". It wasn't her fault her father was an idiot and attacked the village elders, resulting in an angry peasant mob driving the pathetic worm out of Transylvania. Granny Westenra had been there as the Count packed, calling him a coward as he fled. It was true, but even Ingrid wasn't prepared to live with her grandparents just yet. Once she was 16, it was a definite possibility if it meant getting away from here in breather-ville and her father.

The Branagh family had come to meet her before school, Mrs Branagh coo-ee-ing at her father who was for whatever reason awake when the sun was up. Robin was naturally staring intently at Ingrid, the twins tripping over their feet to carry her bag and escort her down the quiet roads to school. The youngest Branagh, Ingrid thought her name was Chloe, was scowling the whole way and making snide comments about boys being idiots. Well, she was intelligent enough for a breather, boys were drooling morons. A fact proved by Robin walking right into a street light because he was looking at Ingrid rather than where he was going. They all giggled at his dazed expression, the usual swarm of boys flocking Ingrid as she walked through the school doors. Eyeing up the cluster, Ingrid discounted the current selection for her quest and set about looking around as she went to class. Adam was already sat with a different girl to yesterday, her flushed cheeks and a purple bruise against her tanned neck making Ingrid assume Adam had sought... company that morning. The girl was blonde, curvacious for a teenager and tanned, it seemed he was picking girls the opposite of Ingrid's dark, pale and slender image.

The teacher had scowled at the obvious sign of inappropriate behaviour as Adam slung his arm around his morning 'choice', and Ingrid tuned out the irritated voice as she perused the boys in this class. Zero options here, maybe in art there'd be someone she could use. As they moved between classes, Ingrid spotted a group of girls glaring angrily as Adam wrapped his arms around the tanned girl, his face saying if they weren't surrounded by people he'd be touching her in less appropriate places. The girl was still flushed, eyes downcast as Adam winked when he saw Ingrid looking. Rolling her eyes at his blatant behaviour, Ingrid pushed her way into the art classroom. There was a boy already in there, soft blond hair and an angular jaw at odds with his youthful hair. If he turned out to have half a brain, this boy had promise. Catching Adam enter the room out of the corner of her eye, Ingrid sat down next to the blonde boy. A couple of Adam's groupies were eyeing up this boy too, so Ingrid was already considering him. The boy jumped when Ingrid sat next to him, a flush creeping up his cheeks.

"I'm Ingrid Count, you are?" "Will... Will Clarke." The boy reached out a shaky hand, Ingrid took it and made sure to trace her nails across his palm as she let go. He visibly shuddered at the contact, and Ingrid smirked at him gently before resuming her drawing of the castle they'd lived in back in Transylvania. Looking up to reach for a different pencil, Ingrid spotted Adam's icy eyes fixed on her sat next to Will. Flashing him a malicious smile, Ingrid returned to her work and heard the sound of whatever girl Adam was attached to complaining he wasn't looking at her. Score one for Ingrid. Ingrid finished etching a few bats onto her castle skyscape - if she was going to have to draw in a class, it was going to be a vampiric drawing obviously. Pulling up a sweeter, less evil smile, Ingrid locked eyes with Will Clarke and smirked internally as his eyes widened and his pulse elevated. Score two for Ingrid. Rising gracefully and slipping her jacket on, Ingrid allowed herself to feel victorious as Adam's dark eyes followed her movements and a scowl edged over his mouth as Will rose to follow her. Clearly he was too used to girls being so grateful for his attention that they wouldn't dare look elsewhere, let alone flaunt a new boy in his face.

The Branagh twins balked at the sight of Ingrid's new... friend, but one hit the other as they commented something and continued following her to lunch. Will sat next to her, the usual flock surrounding her table as the twins got her lunch and kept them away. Adam and his entourage soon appeared, the cafeteria almost blocked up as the two crowds converged on their 'king' and 'queen'. Will was quiet, but when he did manage to speak he was polite and seemed interested in what Ingrid had to say, and that was fairly new. Yes, the boys hung on her every word but they probably couldn't tell her what she'd said five minutes later. If she had a conscience, she'd feel guilty about using him to make Adam jealous. Gracing him with a kiss on his bright cheeks as she left, Ingrid managed to ditch her followers for a few minutes quiet time by stealing back into the art room. She hadn't managed to lock the door behind her before it was pushed open, Adam appearing and locking the door behind him. "Trying to hide from me again?" His voice was rough, his shoulders set tight and Ingrid could see the pulse throbbing at the side of his throat, her own throat feeling dry at the sight. If they could her fangs would be dropping right now, the tingle where they would develop already starting.

"No, just trying to avoid the mindless male population. Apparently you didn't get the memo." He was moving toward her again, and the heat was curling in her stomach as his pupils dilated. "I'm not like them and you know it. You want me, whether or not you think you can make me jealous with that geek from art class." Ingrid smirked in spite of the feelings coursing through her. "So it did make you jealous?" He stopped in front of her then, the earthy scent of his skin filling the air between them. "I'll admit to that if you'll admit you want me." Ingrid stepped back, drawing in air that didn't taste of him for a moment. "I'm not going to lie to make you feel better, you want feelings go choose one of your fan club." He chuckled then, the rumbling in his chest echoing in the empty room. "Fine, I don't like seeing you with him. Happy?" Adam was back in her space again, the heat from his lean frame wrapping around her. His eyes lifted from her mouth to meet her eyes, and Ingrid couldn't have said who moved first before her eyes fluttered closed as his lips met hers.

The heat in her stomach flared higher, his warm hands gripping her waist as his tongue licked along her lower lip. She pushed back, snaking her tongue into his mouth until he shuddered against her. Ingrid pulled back to breathe and he followed her, a pressure against her hip telling her exactly how he was feeling right now as his teeth nipped at her lip and sucked at the tender skin. Smirking against his mouth, Ingrid grappled with his tie and collar til it fell loose and pulled away from his kiss again. He growled in frustration as she ducked away from him, the sound melting into a groan as she bit down hard on his sharp collarbone. Sucking the way her body knew instinctually, the way she would if she fed on a human neck, Ingrid let go to see a deep purple bruise blossoming on the pale skin there. Adam tried to kiss her again, but Ingrid dodged and moved away, straightening her clothes and wiping at her sore lip. "I told you Adam, I won't lie and say I want you. Have fun explaining that to your fanclub." His whole face darkened then, and Ingrid -almost- felt scared of his reaction. Unlocking the door and walking out into the crowds of breathers, Ingrid made her way to the nearest girls room to check her reflection before anyone could see him leave the room behind her and suspect something. Checking she looked as fantastic as ever, Ingrid left the bathroom just after the end of lunch bell rang out. The sound of some high pitched teen girl caught her ears.

"Not even one day and you're already messing about on me? You're a pig Adam!" Ingrid turned to the sound of screeching just in time to see Adam trying to pull his shirt over the bruise she'd made as the tanned blonde girl he'd bruised the neck of slapping him. It was a mix of pathetic and amusing as she saw some of the girls around him looking hopeful now he seemed to be 'available' again. She let him catch her eye, smirking and cocking her head to the level of his marked skin before swirling around and heading to the library. Two could play his game. And Ingrid definitely wasn't still thinking of the way he kissed her.

-YD-

 **It took me way too long to focus long enough to sit down and write this... I know how I want it to go but I can't seem to make words!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I've managed to bust my elbow, and typing is super difficult right now but if I don't update stuff I'll forget what I wanted to write and it'll bug me all night so here I am!**

-YD-

Ingrid was still smirking to herself at the memory of Adam getting slapped by his girlfriend of the day over her bite on his collarbone. The smirk faded as she thought of the moment she did it, uncaring of consequences at the time, she just wanted to get her mouth on that razor sharp collarbone. Her mouth still tingled where he'd bitten her lip, the simmering attraction still bubbling in her stomach when she thought of him hard against her hip. Scowling and pushing the thoughts away, Ingrid resumed carving "I hate school" into the table with a compass she'd lifted from maths class. Third day in this breather pit and Ingrid was already envisioning burning it to the ground when she had her full powers. Preferrably with the occupants still in it. The librarian questioned Ingrid's frequent presence during class, so she pulled out her note Adam had charmed out of the headmistress. The woman scowled but couldn't really argue, the malice in her eyes deepening at the defaced table but she grunted and walked off.

Adam had all but stormed into the library then, a shadow of a handprint across his pale cheek. The librarian predictably swooned as he smirked at her, not questioning his presence as he made a beeline for Ingrid's corner. His uniform was straightened out, the bruise she'd sucked into his skin no longer visible but the heat and darkness was still there in his eyes. Ingrid ignored the small measure of disappointment at his collarbone being hidden, the prominent jutting bone appealing in a way it shouldn't be. He draped himself over the chair opposite with a casual elegance Ingrid wondered if he practiced. Adam's hand came up to pull his collar aside, revealing the deep bruise and the feral edge returned to his face. "Seriously? I know you were lying when you said you didn't want me, and staking a claim is strange behaviour for someone who claims no interest." Ingrid tore her eyes away from the mark and his collar, his laughing eyes telling her he'd noticed her staring. "I wasn't staking a claim, I'd have gone for the neck if I were. I just wanted to see how your little clinger reacted to you 'messing around on her', and you followed me if you remember." Adam shrugged off his layers again, undoing the tie and unbuttoning his collar so nothing was blocking her view. "You wanted me to follow you. You can lie to yourself Ingrid, but no girl kisses like that if they don't want to."

Time seemed to melt away from Ingrid, the end of school bell ringing before she answered. "I'm Ingrid, I'm amazing at everything. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go find Will before he leaves." Adam had growled then, pulling on his blazer and jacket but forgoing the tie or buttoning his collar. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know you did this." Ingrid smirked at him. "Seriously, you think he, or any boy for that matter, will believe you over me?" He scowled then, and Ingrid gave herself another point at her small victory. Ingrid continued on her way out of school, realising quickly that Adam wasn't stalking her. Pretending to be checking for traffic, Ingrid spotted him following a young girl into a car. The girl looked about eleven, twelve at the most and Ingrid sincerely hoped it was a sibling, not a conquest. The bruise on his pale skin haunted her all evening, his gasp of surprised pleasure echoing in her ears even as she slept. Her lip still looked swollen in the mirror the next morning, and Ingrid made sure to apply heavier lip tint than usual to disguise the faint imprint of teeth she could still feel.

The twins had appeared while she was lost in thought, and Ingrid snapped at them before realising they were offering her her completed homework. Mumbling an apology to them, Ingrid took the work from them and ignored the swarm of boys around her and the girls around Adam. Her eyes glanced over his face then, a shadow of a bruise still on his pale cheek and a hint of dark circles around his eyes. Adam didn't seem to have gotten much sleep, not that Ingrid really cared. There was a faint pink mark on his neck, and Ingrid amused herself with the idea he'd let someone try and mark him when they had no hope of matching a Dracula. Adam caught her staring, and she bared her teeth, running her tongue over them quickly before strutting past the fan clubs to class. He followed quickly, not even pretending he wasn't aiming to sit next to her like he did when he came in late. The teacher looked surprised at the two trouble-makers in class early, shaking his head in disbelief and resuming his dead-eyed wait for the rest of the breathers to appear.

Adam slid a note over to her then, not even looking at her. Ingrid glanced down at the scrawl of "was that an offer?" and scribbling "in your dreams" across the bottom. The note vanished before the teacher came around handing out work books, his face clearly acknowledging neither Adam or Ingrid were likely to read them. As soon as his back was turned again, Adam was pushing more paper towards her. Setting the work book to sit upright so it hid her desk from view completely (Ingrid employed this method to paint her nails in class), Ingrid looked down at the longer note with a scowl fixed across her face. "Oh trust me, my dreams went a lot further than that." Ingrid didn't even want to dignify him with an answer, but found herself scrawling down "I told you that's as close as you'll get" and scrunching it up to toss into his bag. Hoping that would slow him down, Adam didn't miss a beat as he leant under the desk as though he'd dropped his pen, coming back up with the ball of paper Ingrid had thrown. Adam copied her motion with the book, and the teacher shook his head in their direction before accepting defeat and going back to the class. He could hardly be surprised, this work was mind-numbingly dull. Renfield would almost be better company than this teacher.

Adam smoothed out the paper, a low chuckle escaping him as he read her reply. He turned over the paper to fill in the other side, tossing it across to land neatly inbetween the open pages of Ingrid's book. Wishing she could set it alight before throwing it back at him, Ingrid pulled the scrunched up ball apart. "I thought we got fairly close yesterday, I have the bruise to show for it." Smirking at him bringing that up, Ingrid jotted her answer back. "Then you tried to get someone to do better, as though anyone could do better than me." He scowled then, and Ingrid was blissfully left alone for the rest of the class to doodle the six steps to bat transformation. She thought Adam might have tried to peer over, but she adjusted her seating slightly and made sure her body language screamed "go away". He sighed quietly then, staring blankly across the room until the bell rang. He took his time getting ready to leave, and by the time he and Ingrid had stood up, the rest of the class was struggling to exit the room due to both their legions of followers outside the door. The teacher had to shout at them to clear off twice before anyone could leave, the crowd reforming almost instantly as Ingrid swept through them and left Adam and his 'girls' to trail in her dust.

Wanting to escape into an empty room but unwilling to be cornered by Adam again, Ingrid waited until he headed over to PE and disappeared into the changing rooms before deciding. Not bothering with the pretense of going through the teacher, Ingrid went to take a seat in the otherwise deserted stands. Her dark coat stood out easily, and the perverted PE teacher stared at her for a good minute or two before he realised a whole class was waiting for orders. He set them into a girls vs boys rounders game, the girls instantly volunteering for catching over pitching and hitting. Ingrid laughed at their idiocy, it might mean more standing around but it also meant touching the ball after it had hit the floor multiple times. There were uneven numbers, and Adam was picked to play pitcher to balance the teams out. His pale skin glowed in the weak sunlight, but Ingrid could still spot the mark on his skin with the lower neckline of the school PE shirt. Remembering he'd bragged about girls drooling over him playing at rugby practice, Ingrid could see the girls paying more attention to the muscles rolling under his skin as his arms moved to throw the ball. Ingrid laughed aloud as one girl actually got hit in the face by the ball, staring at Adam rather than looking for what she was supposed to be catching.

The girl dropped like bats in a cave-in, her clearly exaggerated scream filling the field. The boy, a scrawny thing Ingrid was amazed could pick up a bat, let alone hit a ball that hard, dashed over to apologise to the girl. The girl pushed him off, screaming about assault and dangerous sports until Ingrid wanted to cut out her tongue. The game dispersed quickly, the girls crowing about how it was too risky to play right now until the teacher eventually gave up and dismissed them early. The creep continued to stare at Ingrid, so she returned a scowl to him and strolled away while the others were still changing. Hiking her bag up higher, Ingrid contemplated her options as the corridors filled with students. She caught sight of Will then, remembering he was in her next class. Ingrid stood behind him, lacing her fingers through his and smiling sweetly when he jumped in shock and turned around. His face broke into a smile when he saw Ingrid though, seemingly taking the death glares of the surrounding boys and Ingrid's blunt approach in stride. Adam appeared with his usual entourage at the end of the hall, and Ingrid could feel the venom in his eyes from a distance as he spotted their joined hands. Chancing a wink at him, Ingrid led Will into class. The art teacher instructed them to take turns drawing the person sat next to them, so Ingrid spent the lesson under Will's soft-eyed scrutiny as he drew. She'd outright said she wasn't going to draw him, she could only draw buildings and he wasn't a house. Will had laughed at her comment, returning to adding a sparkle to her eyes Ingrid was certain he'd imagined. Draculas don't sparkle.

She'd dragged the blonde boy to sit with her at lunch again, and he'd sat and smiled shyly while Adam glowered behind him in between girls trying to get his attention. Adding another point to her mental score against Adam's zero, Ingrid leaned over and pressed a kiss to Will's cheek, admiring the print of her lip tint against his blushing face. Will stammered slightly before following her as she left, Ingrid noticing Adam was already gone. Walking Will to his locker, Ingrid prepared to walk past to her own locker, with the intention of hiding back in the art classroom only used to store drying paintings and extra supplies. Will gasped behind her and she turned round to see him clutching a box containing several live rats. Ingrid wasn't especially bothered by rats, Renfield seemed to sway between keeping them as pets and eating them as snacks. Will was clearly less enamoured, dashing off in horror and making the corridors clear as people noticed what he'd dropped. Shrugging and heading towards her locker to drop off her homework books as the school would be let out for the day now, a hand pulled her into a store cupboard and Ingrid absolutely did not squeal in surprise. The door closed behind her, casting the tiny room into total darkness, but Ingrid would know the fresh, earthy scent anywhere now.

Adam didn't waste time with conversation, somehow maintaining precision aim as he kissed her in the dark. Clearly seeking revenge for her actions yesterday, he bit at her lip again until she couldn't suppress the pleasured gasp as the pain snaked through her. She could feel his smirk against her mouth then, and Ingrid hated the thrill that went through her as his hand turned her head. His mouth touched to the skin of her throat, his tongue rasping roughly over her neck until she gave in and arched up for more. Adam smirked against her again then, but Ingrid couldn't find a way to care as his teeth sunk into her. Wary anyone could be outside the door, Ingrid bit down on her tender lower lip to supress the moan threatening to escape as he bit her harder. When she thought he couldn't possibly go further without breaking the skin, he started sucking harshly and Ingrid felt her knees buckle at the sensation. Adam wrapped warm hands around her hips then, holding her against his body as he moved to suck a new bruise into her neck. The pressure against her stomach spoke of how aroused Adam was right now, and Ingrid's head fell back with a groan as his hand slid down to press between her thighs. Adam pulled away from her neck then, hot breath rasping against her ear. "Still trying to say you don't want me? I can feel how wet you are from me marking you as mine Ingrid."

She hated that he was right, the power struggle for dominance igniting arousal Ingrid wasn't aware she was capable of. The bruises on her neck throbbed, but Ingrid refused to give up against Adam. Smirking in the dark, Ingrid reached for the door handle. "I thought you were Will, don't flatter yourself Giles." Pushing the door open to check, the corridors were still clear and the box of rats now upended. Knowing this meant a teacher would be along soon, Ingrid picked up her bag from the floor (she hadn't realised she'd dropped it) and hurried along towards the bathroom to check her neck - the Count would go bats if she came home with bitemarks from a breather. Adam stepped out then, and Ingrid made a note to fix her smudged makeup - Adam had a red stain around his mouth from kissing her. "I hope the idiot liked my present, I saw him running for the hills. Rats fleeing a sinking ship. You know he has nothing on me Ingrid, why bother lying to yourself?" Shaking her head at his arrogant assumption and his admission that he'd planted rats in Will's locker out of jealousy, Ingrid heard footsteps down the hall. "You're pathetic, arrogant, jealous and immature. What on earth would I see in you?" And with that, she hurried off towards the bathroom before someone caught them covered in blatant evidence of illicit activities. She hadn't missed the tent of Adam's school uniform however, and she smirked to herself at the idea of him being caught by the headmistress with an erection and a mouth covered in lipstick. Hearing the womans voice as the bathroom door closed, Ingrid stretched to see the bruising.

If she didn't know better, Ingrid would have thought a vampire had bitten her. There were no fang marks obviously, but the bruising along her throat was deep, purpling and there were still clear indentations of his teeth there. Hurriedly wiping her mouth clean and reapplying lipstick, Ingrid smoothed concealer over her bruised neck and lifted up her coat collar to help disguise the marks. As the headmistress pushed open the door, Ingrid was casually combing her hair and she feigned surprise when the headmistress informed her the school was closed for the afternoon due to some escaped science lab rats. There was a hint of suspicion in her eyes, and Ingrid wondered if the woman could put two and two together, realising Adam had obviously just been with someone and nobody else around but Ingrid. Shrugging her bag back on, Ingrid painted on an innocent smile and hurried away from the school, pretending to be horrified at the idea of rats everywhere. At least rats couldn't talk, the breather kids that infested the school could. As far as Ingrid was concerned, the rats were almost an improvement. Ignoring the sparks of pain along her swollen lip and ravaged neck, Ingrid all but ran home before Adam could try to follow her along the deserted streets. He pressed his advantages too easily, and Ingrid wasn't about to let him try and push another. Never happier to see the castle driveway, Ingrid breathed a sigh of relief as she shoved Zoltan out and closed the door behind him. Rubbing wipes over her neck, Ingrid sat to inspect the marks more closely in one of her many mirrors.

He'd done it to get back at her, obviously. Now she was going to have to cover them up for days, checking the concealer hadn't faded throughout school and avoiding her father even more than usual - though Adam wouldn't have known about that. It wouldn't have stopped him, that much was clear as Ingrid shivered in memory of him lighting a fire inside her as he bit and sucked at her sensitive neck and mouth. Ingrid changed into her fuzzy caped pyjamas, pulling the clasp tighter until it wrapped around her neck. It wasn't restrictive like an actual cape, designed for comfortable sleep for teenage vampires. It also served as a disguise if her father looked in while she slept later, knowing he had a habit of forgetting she had to sleep at night to go to the school he'd registered her at, or that she slept at all in some cases. Relaxing back against her bed, Ingrid ignored the arousal still humming through her - she refused to even consider getting herself off because of Adam Giles. If she was that desperate, the Branaghs lived nearby. And Ingrid was not that desperate. Forcing herself to focus on a book about chess rules because it was nearby, Ingrid did not keep thinking about that store cupboard or being pinned to the wall and bitten. Not at all.

-YD-

 **I had wanted to be nearer to finished with this tonight, but it's taken me twice as long to type this up as it should have and it's now like 2am... so I shall go try and rest my busted arm and hope typing is easier tomorrow. Wish me luck!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **Updated Not So Bad Now?, so time to work on this and then Chosen Two!**

 **Warning for self-injury? Not actual self harm but yeah...**

-YD-

Thankful the Branaghs hadn't arrived to meet her before school again, Ingrid enjoyed the few minutes peace as she walked to the breather school that morning. The adoring mob attacked her again, and Ingrid couldn't even summon the energy to snap at them. She hadn't slept all that well the previous night, every time she tossed and turned to get comfortable her neck had throbbed and her body had hummed with arousal. Ingrid had applied makeup to mask the dark circles beneath her eyes, and a heavy layer to cover the bruises on her neck. Adam had been predictably leaning against his locker next to hers, and his eyes fell to her unblemished skin. Ingrid flashed him a smirk before opening her locker to ignore him. If it happened to hit one of his fangirls in her way, well that was a bonus.

His eyes were dark when she swung her door closed, though he was now pointedly looking at another girl who looked ready to jump him under that scrutiny. Ignoring the pulse racing against her bruised neck, Ingrid stalked past the group of girls to her class. Spotting Adam nearing, Ingrid grabbed hold of Will from her group of followers, turning his back to Adam and kissing him. He froze in surprise before melting into the contact, and the growl she knew was Adam behind him shot thrills through her body. Will was pulled roughly away from her, looking exceptionally confused. The dopey woodwork teacher, Van Hell-something was holding him by his collar and berating them for public debauchery. Will wrestled free, apologising and running off once he was free. As Van who-sing vanished, Ingrid found the Branagh twins between her and Adam, though she could still see the dark scowl on his face.

Spinning on her heel and heading into class, Ingrid smiled to herself at winning a reaction out of Adam. Even if it was at the expense of Will and his clear lack of experience kissing anyone. Grimacing slightly as she wiped the drool off her mouth, Ingrid hoped Will wouldn't get too clingy. She had one stalker already, she didn't need another. Speaking of which, Adam dropped heavily into the seat next to her, eyes darting to her concealed bite marks. The admonishing teacher from the corridor stood at the front of the class, mumbling about the undead before going on to talk about carving some kind of mechanism for some kind of clock. Ingrid tuned out his ramblings, pulling out a copy of "Fang!" magazine to hide behind the workbook and pass the time. Adam seemed to be pretending to do the work, fiddling with tools and generally making a mess of the place. Ingrid shoved the pile of sawdust into his lap when it started encroaching on her side of the desk, and laughed at his surprised expression as he fell out of his seat to avoid it.

His hand caught on the tool he was holding then, and Ingrid could smell the blood as his skin tore on the blade. He held up his hand in surprise, and the pulse in her jaw that would usually precede elongating fangs had Ingrid pretending she was squeamish and darting out of the class. It wasn't before she got two corridors away that she realised she'd left her magazine on the desk, the scent of blood still clinging to her senses. The hallways were still clear during class time, and Ingrid leant against her locker trying to breathe away the desire to go back and bite him. It was still months til her transformation, she wouldn't actually be able to bite him properly but bloodlust was pulsing through her now. She could almost swear the scent was coming closer, and she turned to move away. As she looked up, Adam was stood before her, smirking at her flushed cheeks and clutching her magazine in his uninjured hand. "Vampires? Really? You ran away at the sight of blood!" His bleeding palm was held up, and Ingrid could see blood still leaking out of it. Adam kept looking at her, and he'd have to be blind not to see the desire in her face as her eyes fixed on the cut on his palm. Her body followed his with no conscious thought as he stepped into a nearby empty room, pushing the door closed behind her.

"So what, are you actually a vampire then?" Tearing her eyes away from the smear of red on his hand, Ingrid shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous." Adam smirked then, baring his teeth at her. "Shame. I guess I'll go wash my hand then, here's your... book." Not even remembering moving, Ingrid wrapped her fingers around his pale wrist and pulled his hand closer. His eyes were fixed on her then, chest heaving and mouth open in surprise. Something sweet and undefinable was mixed in with the taste of fresh blood, and Ingrid couldn't help but moan as the flavour spread across her tongue. He gasped as she pressed closer, chasing the taste of blood and clutching harder at his wrist. Tearing her mouth away from his hand, Ingrid looked up to see the feral edge to his mouth that made her expect to see him sprout fangs. She found herself pinned against the door, his erection pressing against her as he panted harshly in her ear. "It should be illegal how hot that was, but then I've always had a thing for vampires." She could feel Adam's pulse racing against her, the heat of his body burning into her everywhere. She expected him to try and kiss her again, but instead he nipped at her collarbone before moving back, tugging his tie and collar loose and arching his neck in invitation.

There was still a hint of red where some breather girl had tried to make a mark on him, and Ingrid bit down hard to erase that touch. His groan of pleasure was intoxicating, the rush of blood beneath her tongue as she sucked a bruise there making her whole body tingle. Her fingers wrestled with his shirt buttons, stripping his pale chest bare as she bit down on that ridiculous razor sharp collarbone and dug her nails into his sides. Adam arched into her touch, his body shaking under the contact as she scraped down his back. "Fuck, Ingrid. Better than sports field girl any day." That comment was enough to remind her why she didn't want to want him, why she kept leaving every time they got close like this. Tearing herself away from his body, Ingrid scowled. There were bruises blooming down his throat, along his collarbone and there were angry red trails down his torso where she'd torn his skin open. Ignoring the tantalising sight of blood drops on his skin, Ingrid pulled her clothes straight and disappeared out the room as the bell rung.

The arousal still snaking through her made her shaky, so she hurried to the library before anyone could spot her dishevelled appearance and ensconced herself in her shady corner. The librarian scowled as she passed, but Ingrid hissed at her in warning and she shrunk back. Adam slammed through the door a moment later, barely managing to flirt with the middle-aged woman before she admonished him for the raucous entry. Ingrid scowled as he approached, ignoring the measure of victory at the stripe of bruising down his neck. He hadn't bothered with tie or buttons, shrugging his blazer on but the healing bruising on his collarbone was evident now. Ingrid could see he was still tented in his uniform trousers as he sat down opposite her again, dilated pupils and heavy breathing screaming arousal.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I just wanted to point out I saw you looking. Your blush when you ran off was cute." Ingrid scowled at him, not seeing the need to reply to his stupid comment. "You want me, I want you. Why are you fighting it?" "Because I'm Ingrid, I'm no arrogant little bastards weekly conquest." Rolling her eyes at herself for answering, she looked away from him. "You're right there, but the challenge is all part of the fun." "I'm not a 'challenge', and I can do much better than some irritating breather." His brow creased in confusion, and Ingrid realised what she'd said. "Breather? So you are... you know?" Cursing to herself, Ingrid looked at him in contemplation. Heat flickered in her stomach as she thought of Adam panting in her ear about how he had a thing for vampires, the taste of his blood and skin still tangible. Nodding carefully, she was unprepared for the burning stare he gave her.

"So how are you going to school? And you've bitten me enough times for me to know you don't have fangs." Baring her teeth at him anyway, Ingrid glared. "That happens after I'm sixteen, I'm only in this stinking breather factory to help blend in until then." Adam was still smouldering at her, and Ingrid had to fight not to stare at where she'd bitten him. The attraction between them was hanging in the air, but Ingrid refused to accept the thrill of him dominating her. He stood up then, leaning over the table towards her. His pale chest, still streaked with red from her nails was visible as his shirt hung away from his body, and he whispered roughly "Follow me, I promise not to attack you in a cupboard without permission." It took her under a minute to stand up and follow him, curiousity twining with the lust still simmering inside her. He pulled her into the empty art classroom again, locking the door behind her and moving away. Ingrid peered at him in confusion, she could see he was still aroused but he wasn't trying to jump her.

He turned back to her holding a blade older students used for slicing up modelling clay and things. Adam wiped it on his tie before holding it to his wrist, and Ingrid couldn't suppress a whimper as he pressed down, turning his arm to stop the blood dripping to the floor. A pale finger swept along the trail, swiping the blood over his own lip. "Come on, take it." Ingrid didn't need telling twice, plundering his mouth with her tongue to taste the blood on his lip before attaching to the cut on his wrist. Adam buckled against her, so Ingrid pushed him against the ledge to hold him upright while she sucked harder at his wrist. Wary of the fact she couldn't actually digest his blood just yet, she pulled off and smoothed her tongue over the mark. He wrapped his tie around the bleeding cut clumsily, then he was pinning her against the ledge and kissing her hard. Ingrid could feel his legs still shaking, unsteady on his feet as they bit at each others mouths.

Adam was pushing against her now, hips seeking friction against hers as he groaned into her mouth. Reversing their positions so he was trapped by her body, Ingrid ducked down and bit at his neck again. She could feel him tremble harder against her, sliding her hand under his shirt to scratch at his back again and he groaned deeply, hips shuddering until his body relaxed. "Fuck, that was intense." Ingrid stepped back from him then, ignoring the almost desperate desire to let him touch her right now. "I told you, I'm amazing at everything. I hope your fangirls aren't too disappointed to see you all bitten and bruised. Later Giles." Ingrid swept out of the room then, glancing around quickly to check nobody was looking. Darting to the nearby bathroom, she saw the smudge of blood across her mouth and rinsed it away quickly. There was a faint mark where he'd nipped at her collarbone before, but not particularly noticable so she reapplied lipstick in the mirror, brushing her hair back to normal. Satisfied she didn't look nearly as dishevelled as she felt, and as perfect as usual, she swept out to take her place in the lunch hall.

Will turned up then, Ingrid glaring at the twin guard dogs until they let him through. "Are you ok Ingrid? I heard you felt sick during class and disappeared." Remembering she needed him sweet and compliant, Ingrid smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm all good now, just felt a bit faint." He smiled shyly at her then, and Ingrid focused on rinsing the taste of Adam from her mouth rather than give in to the urge to tear out that innocent expression. After Adam had brought out her darker desires in that classroom, Ingrid could barely stand the innocent boy before her. Still, anyone was corruptible with enough work, so Ingrid quickly finished her lunch before dragging Will off with her, hoping the drooling mob didn't follow.

-YD-

 **Right, now off to work on Chosen Two. I really should prioritise my more popular stories... Oh well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I'm hoping to finish this over the weekend, as I'm away visiting family for the holiday season Monday - Friday and won't have time or chance to update, but we'll see!**

-YD-

Will was compliant enough until Ingrid pulled him under the stands of the sports field, mumbling shyly and saying lunch would be over soon. He wasn't nearly as eager as Ingrid wanted him, and right now she was too tightly wound to bother with convincing him, so she sent him off with an angry glare. Hissing angrily to herself, Ingrid contemplated leaving early as the end of lunch bell rang. Five minutes later she was no closer to a decision, and behind her someone was interrupting her angry musings. Naturally it was Adam, he always seemed to turn up like a bad bat. His neck was still purple, his eyes still dark as they fixed on her. "Don't you have a lesson to be irritating someone else in?" Ingrid spat at him, ignoring the fire inside her at the sight of him. He didn't answer, stalking closer to her and Ingrid couldn't figure out how to move away from his dangerous smirk. In spite of having plenty of space to move elsewhere, Ingrid let him back her up against the wall, trapping her between his burning heat and the cold wall.

There were no words exchanged as he kissed her, biting at her lip and thrusting his tongue in her mouth. Adam pressed against her harder, his body heat wrapping around her skin as his hands slid the buttons of her school blouse loose. Breaking off to breathe heavily, Adam panted against her neck. "Don't fight this Ingrid, it's too fucking hot." Ingrid opened her mouth to answer, but all that escaped was a moan as his mouth pressed to the swell of her breasts. She thought she should be more concerned someone she'd known and mostly despised for all of four days was groping at her, but as his hands cupped her ass and pulled her body harder against his, she couldn't bring herself to stop him. She tugged at his shirt buttons, no impeding tie in her way this time as his top fell open and she felt his muscled, hot skin on hers. He bit down then, the pain exquisite as he bruised her again and again until her body shook.

The hands on her ass came around to the front then, and his dilated pupils fixed her with a stare. Knowing what he wanted, she nodded and his fingers dropped to slide under her skirt. He groaned against her as he found her wet underwear, pressing against her until her head fell back. Adam latched on to the unmarked side of her throat, sucking harshly and stroking between her thighs, the onslaught of pleasure making her see stars. The hand against her moved then, making her whimper in desperation until it slid behind the barrier of fabric, the feel of his bare skin against her clitoris more intense now. His free hand slid up her bare stomach, cupping and squeezing her breast through her bra as his fingers slid inside her. Wet and aroused as she had been since his blood first touched her tongue that morning, Ingrid felt him slip inside her with ease, teasing at sensitive nerve endings until she moaned into his mouth again. Feeling the pleasure build higher, Ingrid broke the kiss to bite down on his collarbone again, clenching around his fingers as she came on his hand. He held her as she quaked, her whimpers of pleasure muffled against his skin as she came down.

Adam stepped away from her then, smirking as he pulled his fingers free of her and licked them clean. Ingrid forced her shaky legs to hold her up, looking down at her open shirt and seeing bruises scattered across her chest. Her neck throbbed where he'd marked her again, her thighs felt damp where he'd made her drip with arousal. Her fingers were still trembling slightly as she buttoned up her shirt, feeling naked and vulnerable under his gaze. He watched her coolly, not bothering to redress himself as she pulled her clothes straight and sank down to sit on the floor. Ignoring Adam's eyes fixed on her, Ingrid pulled out her mirror and looked at the marks on her neck. At this rate she'd have more bruises than smooth, pale skin! Adam growled as she smoothed makeup over the marks, Ingrid scowling in retaliation. "Your mother may not question you coming home looking like you were attacked, but my father would go bats if I came home covered in bite marks, especially from a breather." Moving on to fix her eyeliner, which had somehow gotten smudged in their frantic fumbling, Ingrid waited for him to answer.

"Is your father a vampire too then? I assume so if you are, but thought I'd still ask." Ingrid nodded, not seeing the point in lying when he already knew she was a vampire. Adam sat down opposite her then, shirt still hanging open over his ravaged torso. "I don't have a father, well I suppose I had one once I suppose, but I was an accident from a one night stand so I'm a bastard - much like you're fond of referring to me as." Ingrid smirked at him then, he might be attractive and amazing with his hands, but this was physical and feelings didn't matter. "And yet you haven't learned from her mistakes, screwing around with girls left right and centre." His face dropped then, and Ingrid almost felt guilty. Almost. "What about your mother then?" Ingrid scowled to herself before pulling up her smirk again. "Ran off with a werewolf." Adam choked on air then, looking at her in disbelief. "A werewolf? I wasn't aware they were real too, but really? Vampires and werewolves are like, sworn enemies aren't they?" Ingrid nodded. "That's probably why she did it, because it was against the rules."

"So if you bite me again after you turn sixteen, would I be a vampire too?" Ingrid wasn't planning on seeing anyone in this breather pit after that, so didn't see the harm in answering really. "Only if I bit you with my fangs, it'd make those bruises look like gentle touches." Adam's breath hitched, and Ingrid supposed she shouldn't be surprised he was aroused at the thought, the boy clearly had a vampire thing. As the only vampire he'd met was Ingrid, that was hardly surprising. "Are we done trading life stories yet, or can I go and leave you to your irritating existence?" Adam's smirk was back in place as he stood up slowly, stretching his lean torso out enticingly. There were still deep red lines down his chest and sides, bruising scattered across his neck and that ridiculous sharp collar bone of his. "Well you can go if you like, but you seem to be enjoying the view." Ingrid tore her eyes away from his pale skin then, dusting off her uniform as she stood up.

Adam was buttoning up his shirt then, and Ingrid absolutely did not miss the sight of his muscled chest. She saw the tie still wrapped around his wrist, and the memory of his blood filling her mouth sparked fire in her veins. Swallowing the feeling down, Ingrid returned to deciding whether to leave school now or not. The damp feeling between her thighs was convincing enough, she was dying to get into clean underwear now. Adam was watching her with interest, eyes roving up and down her body like he had every right to. "Feeling... sticky? I've been walking round like it all morning after you used me for biting practice earlier." Ingrid grimaced at the thought. "You disgust me." Adam winked at her, the arrogant shit not even perturbed. "It was your fault, you were touching me." "It's not my fault you couldn't resist me." Having had enough of conversation, Ingrid brushed past him to head home. "Ingrid?" Growling, she turned around. "My mum is taking my sister away tomorrow night to see her grandparents. Free house. You interested?" Ingrid wanted to say no, she did. "Am I the first girl you've used that on?" His cheeks lit red then. "This week, yes. But then I only met you on monday, I can hardly be blamed for looking elsewhere before you climbed out of hell and turned my world over." Figuring she could always leave early if he got annoying, Ingrid nodded.

"Give me your phone." Adam handed it over with no argument, eyes fixed on Ingrid's long nails as she typed her number into his mobile. Rather than wait around for him to cough up his number, or hand her phone over to him, Ingrid hit the dial function and felt her own mobile phone vibrate in her bag. "Text me a time and address, then you get to wonder if I'll turn up. I won't be in this breather box tomorrow, you'll have to resist your fangirls all day while thinking of me." Adam groaned then, and Ingrid could see him turning over whether or not it was worth the wait. Biting at her own lip teasingly, he nodded at her and she turned away then. "Have fun without me Giles!" "Count on it Count." Unable to resist one last dig before she left, Ingrid turned her head back towards him. "It's Dracula, not Count." Hearing his sound of surprise, she continued on her escape mission to get out of the breather hell hole they called school. She'd more than earned the day off tomorrow.

-YD-

 **There's only like two chapters left of this I think, so I hope I'll be done tomorrow. I had this whole thing planned out before I started it, but it kept growing from a one shot to something with a whole bunch of chapters. It just got away from me.**


	8. M-chapter-

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **Should be second to last chapter... And I should be sleeping. My fanfiction writing is spiralling, Bad Vlad Strikes Again was just a way to get some dark stuff out of my head and now that has a sequel and I can't seem to stop... Oh well!**

 **Warnings for smut, blood (not explicit but yeah), general debauchery?**

-YD-

Renfield had grunted at Ingrid in response when she appeared home from school early, and she ignored him in favour of dashing up to her room to strip out of her damp underwear and vile uniform. Dumping them in the laundry and making a mental note to do her own laundry lest Renfield cover her favourite jacket in cape polish... again, Ingrid thanked blood for the bathroom someone was smart enough to put in the tower as she strolled down to take a shower. Once she'd rinsed the nightshade scented soap away from her body, Ingrid stepped out and dried herself off. The makeup disguising the multiple bruises across her neck and chest was gone, the purple marks stark against her pale skin now as she looked in the mirror at her nude form. Mentally deciding what she'd wear tomorrow, she decided on a scarf rather than makeup for the bruising - Adam was liable to bite her to incoherency again and makeup would take time to remove.

There was a buzz of anticipation under her skin as she pulled on a pair of silk pyjamas, digging her phone out of her bag. It was after school had let out by now, and there was a text from Adam already. Opening up the message and expecting ill-thought out filth, Ingrid was surprised to find

 _"Dracula? As in THE Count Dracula in all the books and films? That's based on your father?"_

Tapping out a reply, Ingrid smirked to herself.

 _"My father is Count Dracula now, but those stories are based on his father, Dracos Dracula."_

Her phone buzzed in answer almost immediately, but Ingrid ignored it in favour of drying her hair slowly. Satisfied it was smooth and sleek as ever when she was done, she picked up her phone again. Unsurprisingly, there was a new message. Given that virtually nobody had her number - for good reason, Ingrid was more than happy to leave her fan club at school, no reason to let them harass her at home too - she was sure it was Adam again.

 _"So is he dead? Or undead? Whichever the correct term is."_

 _"He's dust, otherwise dad wouldn't be family head."_

Turning back to paint her nails, it took Adam a while to compose his reply to her then. Blowing gently on the nail polish to help it dry smoothly, Ingrid carefully tapped 'open' on the message with her already dry hand.

 _"Makes sense. My mum and sister are aiming to leave around five tomorrow, though it might be later, is this acceptable to you?"_

Smirking at him already learning, though she'd bet blood he was being sarcastic and rolling his eyes as he wrote it, Ingrid tapped out a reply slowly, recieving a speedy reply again.

 _"Perhaps. Though I'm not going to turn up at all if you don't tell me where?"_

 _"Oh, right. My street is a little tricky to find, can I meet you by the park? I promise to behave until we're behind closed doors this time."_

Rolling her eyes now, Ingrid scowled. She was not meeting him in public during daylight, there were limits. She was prepared to bet he was sat watching his phone waiting for a reply from her with how fast he punched out each answer.

 _"Either choose somewhere else to meet or it can wait until later, I'm not meeting you in daylight near a bunch of screaming children. School is bad enough."_

 _"Fair point. I'll leave the choice to you, later time or choose a place."_

Racking her brains, Ingrid didn't know the area all that well, having only lived here for a week and rarely venturing outside other than for school.

 _"I'll meet you at the old gates near the park at 7pm."_

 _"It's a date Dracula!"_

 _"Shut up Giles, before I decide to practice biting somewhere you won't enjoy."_

 _"Does that constitute an offer to do it without teeth if I behave well?"_

 _"In your dreams."_

 _"I told you before, my dreams go much further than that."_

 _"And I told you before, you disgust me. Yet it hasn't stopped you irritating me."_

Putting her phone aside to make Adam wait it out for her next answer, Ingrid sat in front of her mirror and examined her bruises more closely. The earlier ones weren't anywhere near healing yet, still dark and tender to the touch. There was a thrill of arousal when she touched her fingers to them, remembering Adam turning her head to bite her in the dark, sliding his hand down to fuck her on his fingers where anyone could have caught them half stripped in the field. Remembering she'd been mentally berating him for such things only a couple of days ago, Ingrid shook her head. She still hated him, he was still arrogant and annoying and assumptive, using his thrall over girls in worse ways than she did boys. And as a Dracula, it said alot for her to take issue with that.

 _"You're the one who told me no fangirls, so I'm currently out of other options unless you want some blonde bimbo's sloppy seconds tomorrow."_

 _"If you think so little of the other girls, why do you go after them? It's not an attractive personality trait. Though I can't say I'm that interested in your personality either way."_

 _"Why Ingrid, I didn't know you cared. I never used to have this effect on girls, it started last year and I was an awkward geek who had barely ever spoken to a girl before. The first time one approached me, I thought it may be my only chance so I took what I could get. Then it started happening more and more, and I got used to having girls happy to help me with any urges I had. I'm a teenage boy, not a saint Dracula."_

Reading through his longest message yet, Ingrid felt like the words rang something in her memory. Pushing that aside as she composed her reply in her head, her fingers moved elegantly over the keypad.

 _"I thought the challenge was part of the fun, so that doesn't explain why you keep going back to them. And don't deny it, we both know I caught you using your 'effects' recently."_

 _"The challenge is fun, and we both know it's fire when we're together. But up until four days ago, I didn't have any challenge because every girl I spoke to was falling over to have me. You're a dangerous addiction Dracula."_

 _"And you're an irritating breather Giles, I haven't totally decided to even turn up tomorrow. Or whether I'll just cut your tongue out to shut you up before leaving."_

Ingrid would never admit he was right, the touches they shared burned in all the right ways. Her neck pulsed again at the memory, and she had to wait for her hands to stop shaking with want before she could read his next message.

 _"Oh, I'm sure I can convince you my tongue is better still attached to the rest of me. And we both know you'll turn up. You can hate me all you like, you still want me and you know it."_

 _"As long as it involves you shutting up, I might let you convince me. If I decide to come that is."_

 _"Oh, I'll be quiet. And you'll be coming."_

Ingrid couldn't help chuckling, Adam making a double entendre out of her comment before she realised what she'd said.

 _"Oh do grow up, I don't play with children."_

 _"I'm being perfectly mature, I'm just stating facts."_

 _"You're stroking your own ego, and that won't be all if you keep bothering me before tomorrow."_

 _"Oh that, that's already happening. You said no other girls, and every time I think of you sucking my blood or dripping down my hands I'm hot for you all over again."_

She wasn't sure if she was aroused, disgusted or some combination of the two at his crude comment then.

 _"I'll leave you to your childish games then, I'm off to start my well-deserved break from school. Have fun thinking about me all day with no outlet. Night Giles"_

 _"I'll be dreaming of you Dracula."_

Placing her phone on charge, Ingrid ignored the flickers of arousal trying to light their way through her and settled down in her bed. Only a few months til her transformation, then she'd be sleeping in a coffin and free of that breather school. Until then, she had a breather to play with. And tomorrow would be torture for Adam if Ingrid had any say in the matter. Smiling at that thought, Ingrid closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. As she woke late the next morning, having taped Zoltan's mouth shut the night before so he couldn't wake her for school, Ingrid stretched out in her bed and peered at the crack of her window. The sun was high in the sky, and as she hunted for the watch she rarely wore, she realised it was 11am. Two hours into breather school and she was here, cosy in her bed. Already today was going well. It would be better if it were when she were turned, waking at night from a coffin, but that would come with time. Her phone beeped to complain it was fully charged, and probably had been for a while. Ignoring it in favour of going to brush her teeth and find something edible in the kitchen, Ingrid returned feeling more alert as she picked up her phone. There were two messages from Adam, one a cheesy good morning text she knew he'd sent to annoy her, the other a complaint that school was too boring without the duelling of their fan clubs in the hallways or their illicit encounters in empty classrooms. Sipping at her breather soda drink, Ingrid punched out a brief reply before she headed for a shower.

 _"I can't say I'm surprised I darkened your days so much you miss me already."_

Forgoing washing her hair again as it was already clean and felt amazing, Ingrid dried off quickly and checked out the bruising on her skin. A couple of the bruises on her collarbone were beginning to fade, though she expected that to change this evening. If she went. Which she hadn't decided to do yet, as she went to peruse her selection of attractive underwear. The underwear could be perfectly ordinary, but as she was wearing it, it was naturally more attractive. Selecting a black and purple set she knew would highlight the bruises Adam gave her whilst also complimenting her alabaster skin perfectly, Ingrid turned to her phone again.

 _"You must wonder what I did with my life before you crawled out of hell and tried to drain my blood."_

 _"I wonder what everyone must be doing when I'm not there to make life interesting."_

 _"Right now I'm hiding in the bathroom. I remembered I was seeing you later and if I go out there again I'm going to have twenty girls begging to solve my problem."_

 _"Haven't they noticed you've clearly found someone actually out of your league? Last I saw, you were pretty bruised up."_

 _"The boys in PE definitely noticed the scratches on my chest and back. I almost told them it was you."_

 _"They wouldn't believe you, and you know it."_

Adam was still at school, so Ingrid resumed her search for what she was going to wear. Boots rather than heels, in case she needed to get away from the irritating boy quickly. Not too much red, it would clash with the purple of her underwear. Skirt rather than trousers, simply because the tights she had would make her legs look longer and more appealing. Pulling on her black, slim fitting jumper and setting aside her red waistcoat to go over it later, Ingrid picked up her phone before sitting down to work on her makeup.

 _"If any boy in the school was going to get Ingrid Count, they know I've got the most pull with the female population. However, I don't kiss and tell. Or in your case, bite, drink and touch and tell."_

 _"Why Adam, I didn't know you cared. It's good you already know that my business is nobody else's, the last thing I need is the whole rugby team offering me their stinking blood bag bodies. At least until I'm sixteen anyway."_

 _"Does that mean I don't get first dibs on your fangs?"_

 _"You're assuming alot to think I won't have gotten bored of you by then."_

 _"Maybe so, but I know you love and hate my arrogant attitude in equal measure. And it's the love/hate thing we have going on that makes it hotter."_

 _"Love is for breathers, don't start getting feelings on me now."_

 _"That hasn't answered my question about your fangs."_

 _"You'd lose your fangirls if I turned you, you can't go back to school when you explode in sunlight."_

 _"I'd be a vampire, everything else is workable."_

 _"You don't know that, I could drain you dry and leave you a lifeless corpse."_

 _"Oh you say the sweetest things Dracula. Almost time for me to get out of school, which means only a couple of hours til I see you. Will you want food or shall I just keep a knife to hand in case you lust after my blood again?"_

 _"Pizza. But keep the knife, I might get... urges."_

 _"Fuck, can you not give me a hard on in math? Nobody likes equations that much."_

 _"Don't blame me for your control issues and vampire fetishes."_

Leaving Adam to suffer being aroused in class, Ingrid finished applying mascara carefully. She had her makeup that went in her school bag too, and the wipes she used to remove it in case she needed to re apply everything. Her scarf was slung over her chair with her waistcoat and jacket, so she picked it up and wrapped it loosely around her neck in case her father was up early so she could go and put her laundry on. The decrepit machine creaked at her, groaning angrily like it did every time. Wanting to kick it but not wanting to scuff up her favourite boots, Ingrid dashed back upstairs to find two messages from Adam. One was "freedom/countdown to Ingrid!" which Ingrid took to mean he was out of school. The other was a picture of the gates they would be meeting at, which Ingrid took to mean they were near his house. Smirking as she remembered the picture message function of her phone, Ingrid pulled away her scarf and arched her neck to highlight the bruising there. The photo winged its way to Adam, and she could picture his feral edged smirk as he saw it. Her phone buzzed in reply quickly enough, and the photo was Adam holding up the arm he'd cut yesterday and pressing his own tongue near the mark.

 _"It's more fun when you do it."_

 _"I'd imagine that was true about everything Giles."_

 _"True enough Dracula, true enough. I'm going to go help my mother and sister leave, I'd hate to lose time with you because they were running late. 7pm Dracula, don't be late!"_

 _"You don't even know I'll be there."_

 _"Oh but I do."_

 _"Arrogant breather bastard."_

Shoving her phone back on charge rather than give in to the urge to keep answering him, Ingrid checked the time. 5pm. She wouldn't be leaving until 7pm, the meet spot was only ten minutes away and she would be fashionably late of course. Throwing herself back across her bed and flicking through "Dead Cool" for a while, she turned when her phone buzzed four times in a row. "One hour to go!" "I have pizza!" "And a knife." "And a hard on." It was indeed an hour to seven, so Ingrid tapped out a reply involving the knife and his erection, to which she got an "Ouch! Problem solved for now!". Smirking at the image of his face scrunched in pain that message conjured up, Ingrid resumed filling in her 'coffin crossword'. Checking her phone again, Adam had sent her a picture of a pizza box next to a rather lethal looking scalpel.

 _"My mum is an artist/sculptor, don't worry I cleaned it first."_

 _"Well done for using your brain for once."_

 _"Well I'd hate for you to turn me down because my blood tasted like clay instead of food."_

 _"I have many more reasons to turn you down, I wouldn't worry too much."_

 _"You wound me Dracula."_

 _"That comes later Giles."_

 _"So will you."_

Looking at the time, it was almost 7 and Ingrid refused to be a typical teenager who texted all the way to a meeting. Slipping her phone into her pocket, Ingrid shrugged on her waistcoat, jacket and scarf and grabbed her bag. "Where are you going young lady?" Bats, her father was awake then. "I'm off to play with some breather boys, practice makes perfect and I'm almost sixteen." The Count scowled but waved her out, ranting about the TV shows he missed by sleeping in the day. Count Dracula the couch potato, addicted to TV. Night was falling quickly as she headed out, the sky painted a royal blue Ingrid loved. Keeping a wary eye out for any breathers who might recognise her and try to talk to her, Ingrid found her way to the old gates. Adam didn't appear to be here yet, but Ingrid wasn't surprised when she was pushed up against the fence and kissed. "That's not behaving until we're behind closed doors, now come on before someone sees me with you." Adam winked at her, pulling his hood up over his head and leading her through a few side streets. There was the awkward moment of waiting for him to unlock his front door and let her in, but then the door was closed and his body was against hers again. He was already hard, grunting in her ear about how he'd been rock solid all day because of her. Pushing him off for a moment, Ingrid slipped her scarf and jacket off and enjoyed his widening eyes at the uncovered marks. Natural abilities kicked in and Ingrid stepped around him and walked to her kitchen like she owned the place. Adam followed eagerly, pointing out the pizza box and blade she'd seen a picture of earlier. He slid into a seat with his casual elegance, somehow managing to look less uncouth than every other breather as he chewed on a slice of pizza. Ingrid took one, she didn't actually love pizza but it was fun to see him happy to jump to her commands. Wiping at her mouth delicately after, Ingrid was gratified to see Adam staring fixedly at her mouth again.

He stood up then, slim pale hands slowly pulling apart zippers and buttons until he'd shed his top half clothing completely, pale torso still streaked with lines from her nails and bruising still patterned across his neck and collarbone. Adam didn't say a word, just lifted up the scalpel and held it to an unmarked part of his chest. Ingrid didn't bother hiding her hungry stare as he pressed the blade down until blood welled up around it. He'd barely had chance to drop the blade a safe distance away before she was on him, tongue pressing at the drip trail and chasing up to the cut. His legs shook against her and his hands gripped the kitchen counter, whimpers mixed with "Fuck Ingrid" falling from his mouth repeatedly as she sucked the flavour of his blood and skin. When she'd started feeling light headed from the arousal coursing through her, she pulled away. His fingers laced through her hair, pulling her mouth to his and kissing her roughly. Ingrid felt him turn their bodies, trapping her against something solid and still gripping her hair tightly. His erection was solid against her stomach, and she smirked into the kiss when Adam whined and bucked his hips as she traced her hand over the front of his jeans. The grip in her hair eased, Adam's hands coming down to struggle frantically with her clothes. She had to let go of the bruising bite she had in his shoulder to let him pull her jumper over her head, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as he sucked at her already bruised skin.

His teeth bit at her lip, groaning when she returned the painful pleasure and scraped her tongue over the roof of his mouth. Nails dug into pale skin as they echoed the sounds the other made, Adam tugging at the clasp to her bra while Ingrid tore at the zipper on his jeans. Both articles of clothing fell away, Adam's head dropping again to tongue over the stiff peaks of her nipples and alternating between soft and hard sucking. The tent of his boxers pressed against her bare stomach, and Ingrid felt him pulling at the fastening of her skirt, pushing her tights down and holding her to step free of her boots until they were both clad in only underwear. Adam returned to panting against her neck, warm hands squeezing at her ass again. "Bed? Sofa? Floor? I'm flexible." Looking around quickly, Ingrid managed to intone "bed" and his hand grabbed hers, tugging her away from her pile of clothes to the stairs, and then into what she assumed was his bedroom. She found herself shoved down on the bed, his body back on hers and she could feel the slight damp stickiness of his blood still oozing from the cut on his chest. It probably shouldn't have aroused her as much as it did.

His cock pressed against her, hot pressure against her slick heat as he thrusted against her. It was frantic and desperate as they groped and scratched at each other, rough kisses fighting for dominance as his hands pushed her thighs wider and his hands found the elastic of her underwear. He stopped, body shaking with the effort as he waited for permission. The concern was misplaced in this blazing lust, and Ingrid raised her hips to let him slip the fabric away. The second it was free from her body, Adam was scrambling down between her thighs to suck bruises along the sensitive skin there and teasing kisses without touching where she needed it. His eyes flashed up at her when she twisted her hands in his hair, pulling him against her harder until his tongue pressed against her clitoris. "You're supposed to be convincing me you're useful, stop fucking around." Words escaped her seconds later, his arms wrapping around her thighs til his nails dug into her hips, holding her in place as he licked and sucked at her. It was obscene the way Adam moaned in pleasure as he tasted her, the wet heat of his tongue burning into her sensitive flesh and more intense than his fingers had been yesterday. Ingrid felt the pleasure curl inside her, her grip tightening in his hair as her whole body shook with completion as she came on his tongue. His tongue kept up the pressure, lapping at the wetness her body produced until she could only whimper at him to stop before she blacked out.

Adam's arrogance was plastered over his face, shining with her release as he grinned down at her. "Told you you'd be better not cutting my tongue out." Ingrid retaliated by digging her nails into the cut on his chest, revelling in the groan he made as fresh blood welled into the cut. Leaning up to rasp her tongue over it, Ingrid scraped the nails of her free hand down his back, finding the waistband of his boxers and sliding down under it. His hands covered hers, sliding the impeding fabric down his pale legs. "You'll have to let me move to get a condom?" Ingrid leaned back then, contemplating the thought. "Have you ever gone without one before?" His head shook. "Never, not worth the risk." Stretching out beneath him and pulling him down closer, Ingrid smirked at his confused face. "I can't get pregnant before I'm sixteen, fuck the condom." His eyes were wide, his chest heaving as he scrambled into place, the tip of his cock brushing against her entrance and he groaned. "Fuck, so hot Ingrid." Adam slid inside her, and Ingrid braced herself for the feeling as he stretched her. She wasn't about to admit she hadn't done this before, and something told her he wasn't about to bring it up. He was thick, every thrust taking her breath away as he fucked into her. His mouth found her neck, sucking hard at the healing bruises and she let her nails trail fiery scratches down his back. The pleasure built between them, pain snaking and twisting with it through her as he bit down on her shoulders, soothing his tongue where the skin broke beneath his teeth.

Feeling the same build up from before, burning hotter with him pressed against her this way, Ingrid let her hips follow his, rising up to meet his thrusts until Adam trembled against her, grunting low in his throat and the feeling of him spilling inside her pulled her over the edge with him, quaking and clinging to his shoulders as she fell apart beneath him. He rolled off her then, laying next to her with a smile she hadn't seen before, soft and serene as he relaxed. "I know you hate being reminded, but that was literally the hottest fuck I've ever had." Scowling at him for show, Ingrid privately agreed - regardless of her not being wholly experienced in such things before today. His face seemed to cloud a little then, his head lifting to look at her. "I've never gone bare before, but if you can't get knocked up does that mean you have?" Ingrid cursed him for picking up on such things, trying to decide if it was worth lying. "No, I hadn't gone any way before." Adam's face lit with surprise then. "Well then Dracula, I'm honoured. And naturally, I hope I met your high standards." Ingrid didn't bother answering him, sitting up and feeling the trickle of fluid leaving her body. She wasn't sure if it was disgusting or appealing at the moment, still slightly under the haze of afterglow as she hunted out her underwear and lifted one of his t-shirts. Adam's eyes followed her movements, still laying out naked on the bed as she pulled his top on and wondered downstairs.

Sitting down carefully, Ingrid could feel the hints of soreness as she got herself a glass of water for her dry throat and reached for another slice of pizza. Adam appeared behind her then, thankfully not trying to be affectionate or gentle with her as he acquired his own food and drink. There was still dried blood on his chest, new bruises blooming on his pale skin and deep red marks leading down to his boxers. "Are you staying the night or coming and going?" Ingrid shrugged, amusing herself by evading the question. "I'll leave if you get annoying. I'm a creature of the night, I'm not afraid of the dark." Adam nodded quietly, getting up to rinse his blood off the art blade and presumably going to put it back. When he returned he leant down to retrieve their clothes from the floor, seperating Ingrid's out and leaving them aside before dumping his into what she presumed was a laundry pile. Downing the last of the water, Ingrid decided she was allowed one night of weakness before she became Ingrid Dracula, the most fierce and powerful vampiress the world would ever see and took Adam's hand to lead him back upstairs. He looked on in amazed wonder as she stripped off again, draping herself over his bed and arching her body in invitation. One night wouldn't change anything.

-YD-

 **One more chapter to go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I should be packing for the upcoming family trip, instead I'm dying to finish this. Priorities!**

 **This is the last chapter.**

-YD-

Ingrid lost count how many times they came together that night, waking the next morning to soreness, pain and a feeling reminiscent of all her bones turning to goo. Adam looked little better, groaning as he stretched next to her. "I'd make some kind of dirty comment, but I really haven't got the energy. Shower?" Ingrid nodded, letting him lead her to the bathroom and help wash her back to soothe the ache in her muscles there. Her neck and chest twinged under the beat of hot water, and Ingrid almost gasped at the bruises in the mirror. One side of her neck was purple, the other twining red and black where Adam had alternated between soft and hard. Her collarbone had clear breaks in the skin where he'd bitten her as he came, more bruises scattered across the top of her chest where he'd sucked at every inch.

His neck was smattered with bruises, his collarbones and shoulders looking slightly angry still where she'd torn at his skin with her teeth. There were scratches down his chest, sides, back and even clear nail marks in his ass cheeks where she must have clutched harder at him. There was the healing cut on his arm, the newer one on his chest. Ingrid looked down to see bruising between her thighs, scratches where Adam had clawed desperately to push her thighs apart. She felt raw inside, the mind numbing pleasure coming at the price of more friction than her body could handle. Adam handed her a towel, not bothering to hide his ogling her body as she dried herself off and stole clean boxers from him, pulling on the t-shirt she'd lifted last night. He pulled on clean shorts himself, not bothering to cover his ravaged torso as they headed downstairs.

"They won't be back until tomorrow, though I'm amazed the neighbours didn't call the police last night. You look like you're walking a little funny, so feel free to hang about until you're ready to walk home." Ingrid scowled, she didn't want him trying to take care of her but he wasn't wrong, she wasn't sure she could walk up the castle driveway right now. Picking at cold pizza, which wasn't as bad as she expected it to be, Adam held up a jar of coffee in offering. "Black, one sugar." He handed her a black mug filled with steaming liquid a moment later, setting down his own red one and adding milk. "Cold pizza is a great breakfast, it's my staple diet when my mums away." Ingrid pushed the box over to him, more interested in the caffeine than food currently.

"I'm not asking for a romantic relationship, we both know that's never going to work between us. But is this going to happen again, or am I out of your system now?" "I suppose you can continue to satisfy my desires for a little while longer, don't get attached now." Adam nodded, sipping at his coffee. "Am I still banned from the fangirls? Because if I am, it's only fair you stay away from Will. Why settle for average when we can burn together?" Smirking into her mug, Ingrid nodded. "Will was part of the game, I knew you were jealous so I pushed your buttons. Just like you and that girl by the sports hall." "So you were jealous?" Ingrid scowled again then, annoyed at herself for revealing it. "Not jealous, just dismayed that you were so happy to settle for average."

"Well I'm not sure I could settle for less than you after last night, everything hurts and it is fantastic." Privately agreeing, feeling the aches and pains all over her body, Ingrid drained her coffee and demanded more. Adam smirked as he acquiesced, handing her another mugful of coffee and pouring himself some kind of breather soda. Picking up the pile of clothes, Ingrid grabbed her bag and left him in favour of going to get dressed. He followed quickly, dark gaze watching her remove his clothes and replace them with her own. Wrapping the scarf around her neck, Ingrid was satisfied her bruises were covered and stared at Adam expectantly until he dressed and led her back to where they'd met. "See you monday then Giles." "Count on it Count." Ingrid strolled off, ignoring the twinges of pain as she climbed the castle driveway and hurried up to her room.

Monday had been another scarf day, no amount of makeup would cover the bruises on her skin. Adam's little fan club had been livid at the state of him. somehow jealous in spite of it being clear he had little to no loyalty to any of them. By the end of lunch hour, they'd found themselves in the store cupboard again exchanging rough kisses. Adam had pushed her to her knees and unzipped his fly, and Ingrid let the domination roll through her as he came down her throat. He'd pinned her to the wall and slid his hand down her trousers to bring her off quickly, already aroused by him. She shoved him out first to check the coast was clear, and she hid further into the shadows when a teacher peered round, disbelieving of his "I was feeling faint" excuse. He'd managed to draw the female teacher away with his usual charm, and Ingrid hurried to the nearby bathroom to fix her makeup. Any night his mother and sister were out were spent in his bed, frantic fumbles and rough fucks blazing between them. Adam was fond of sending her explicit texts at all hours of the day, and Ingrid delighted in responding with darker tones. There were faint scars across his chest and shoulder where he'd cut his skin and let her drink from him by now, avoiding his arms lest someone think he was suicidal and intrude on their little bubble of hellfire.

Somehow the next three months passed, and Ingrid was sneaking back to the castle the night before her birthday after she and Adam had fucked in the deserted Stokely park. He'd wished her a happy birthday with a wink, offering to skive off school to see her the next morning. Ingrid declined, telling him to wait until she texted him. There were rumours of Adam being gay at the school by now, between them staying under everyones radar somehow and his lack of interest in the girls who still followed him round. The bruises on his neck never faded for long before she sucked new ones there, primal possessiveness fuelling their hateful attractions. Adam had been pulled into the headmistresses office multiple times for the marks, being told to keep his illicit activities seperate from his school work. That had led to Ingrid convincing the twins to cause a minor explosion in the woodwork room, summoning the headmistress away so she and Adam could fuck on her desk. It had been hurried and rough and there had been an assembly the next day about defacing teachers offices from them knocking over every pile of paper she had stacked there.

They rarely extended conversation beyond necessary, they barely knew anything about each other other than how best to arouse the other. But Adam knew how she took her tea and she could recognise the scent of his shower gel from half a corridor away. Tiny things were picked up, like how Adam had a specific pair of shorts and t-shirt Ingrid would wear when she stayed the night, and she could smell his aftershave on her hair when she didn't wash it in his shower. She knew he slept on his front more than his back, and he got her a black and red striped toothbrush that was hidden in his room. It was swerving towards comfortable and she hated it. Tomorrows transformation couldn't come soon enough, so she could stop feeling her heart race in desire when she saw Adam and they'd be restricted to only seeing each other below the cover of night. Stripping off her scarf, Ingrid contemplated the marks in various stages of healing. The pleasure-pain of him biting her had never waned, never stopped making her burn with want. If she didn't know better, she would swear Adam was a vampire.

Rising the next morning, Ingrid knew her skin would be healed of marks as her body essentially died and re-set to vampire. True enough, her heartbeat was gone, her skin cooler to the touch when she pressed her fingers to her wrist to check for no pulse. "Ah Mistress Ingrid, happy sixteenth birthday." Heading downstairs, she was disheartened by the sight of the Count and the entire Branagh family around the table. Though there were presents, so she supposed it would have to do. "Happy birthday Ingrid, we just thought we'd drop by and celebrate before I drop this lot at school, your father said you'll be busy tonight. Come on you lot, let's be off!" The twins and Robin meandered along slowly, clearly in the thrall of her stronger vampire pheromones now. Finally they were gone, the Count lurking behind Mrs Branagh right up until they were out the front door. "Pathetic, mooning over a breather woman." "Oh be quiet Ingrid, get down to the blood mirror before I stake you in advance!" Turning on her heel, Ingrid ran down to the mirror room. It was over fairly quickly, Ingrid more than happy to merge with her vampire half.

Her body felt different, and her fangs wouldn't retract just yet. Ingrid couldn't look at them though, her reflection had vanished from the blood mirror the instant she let it in. Control was easy, she hadn't been a good person before, now she had fangs and powers. The Count had scowled as she passed back to the table and rifled through her presents. Robin had given her a music box, the little figurine revolving in a cape. The twins had given her bright pink things again, and they were promptly incinerated with her new powers. Mrs Branagh had given her various girly things, but Ingrid figured they could go in the bathroom and be used if she fancied so they were put aside. There was a thin rectangle wrapped in black paper, a red ribbon tied around it. Pulling the present open, she found a photo she never knew Adam had taken. She was sat at the counter in his kitchen, drinking coffee and looking fairly content - they'd had a long, frantic night of sex only hours before and she had still felt fairly relaxed from it all. There were clear bruises down her neck, trailing down the collar of her stolen t-shirt. Adam had convinced her to lose the makeup when she was at his house, saying she was too attractive to be hidden by such things, so her face was soft and relaxed, her eyes clear and bright.

Turning it over, there was writing she was irritated to recognise as Adam's. "Never forget how beautiful you are." Listening out for sounds of her father, Ingrid was content to assume he was in his coffin as she typed out a request for Adam to come over soon. His reply was swift, stating he'd ditch school as soon as possible and was more than happy to be her birthday meal. Her fangs pulsed with desire, and Ingrid wasn't sure she'd be able to resist if he offered that in person. Less than an hour later, Ingrid was changed into a comfortable vest and skirt, flitting around for the fun of it while she waited for Adam. He'd buzzed her phone to say he was out of school now, so he was only moments away. A knock at the enormous castle door echoed, and Ingrid rushed to answer it before it woke the Count. Adam was stood there, having shed his school blazer and tie to look less like a truant and looking far too attractive in white shirt and black trousers. Stepping out of the weak morning sunlights range, Ingrid waited for him to walk through the door before slamming it shut.

"Come on, let me see!" Knowing what he meant, Ingrid bared her new fangs at him. His eyes flamed with desire almost instantly, and Ingrid was about to drag him to the nearest flat surface to take him when a whoosh sounded. "Ingrid, why is there a breather in the castle?" Scowling at her father, Ingrid heard Adam step out from behind her. "You must be Count Dracula?" The Count looked down at Adam in confusion for a moment. "You told a breather who we are, what we are?" Adam didn't miss a beat, typical smirk across his face as he nodded. "I've been begging her to bite me since we met, she's been practicing see?" Adam arched his pale neck, the bruising stark against his white collar. "Yes, well. You won't be breathing for long breather." Ingrid hissed at her father in warning. "Get your own breather you feeble old coffin lodger." Thunder rumbled through the air then, Count Dracula throwing a temper tantrum. It stopped rather suddenly as he peered closer at Adam, and Ingrid was prepared to grab him and run if the Count's fangs appeared. "You seem familiar, have I threatened you before?" Adam shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. Adam Giles, pleasure to meet you Count Dracula."

The Count turned away then, wriggling his fingers in the air in a way that told her he was thinking as he muttered "Giles" to himself over and over again. "Dad?" He turned back then, peering at Adam again. "I knew a Giles, Sally her name was." Adam's eyes widened almost comically then. "That's... that's my mothers name." "Whitby Goth Festival, sixteen or seventeen years back?" Adam nodded mutely, agreeing with something. The Count flitted off then, returning clutching a polaroid. "Adam, is this your mother?" Adam took the picture, staring at the small square. "Yes, I've seen pictures like this in old photo albums. Are you trying to tell me you're my father?" Oh. Bats! Ingrid remembered one of their first conversations, where Adam had said he suddenly became attractive to girls practically overnight. That would have been the early onset of his vampire pheromones. "Wait, Adam is human. How can he be half human, half vampire?" The Count looked dismayed, shouting and crowing about garlic knows what before flitting off.

"Well, that's a revelation. No wonder I like vampires, I am half vampire. My mum said she met my father at Whitby Goth Festival, and I'm almost sixteen. She didn't go back the year after, having just had me. So yeah. I think we might be related Ingrid." Feeling a little shaky, Ingrid sat down. "You don't look nearly as disturbed as you should to find out I'm your half sister Adam." He shrugged then. "In fairness, neither did your... our father, and there's no way he couldn't tell something had happened between us." Shuddering, Ingrid forced thoughts of such acts away. It wasn't easy, Adam's neck still striped with bruising against his collar, the lean body she'd come to desire strongly still so close. "So, what's the deal? I get to be like you when I turn sixteen?" Ingrid shrugged then. "I don't know, I'm full vampire, you aren't. I didn't even know you were possible." The Count returned then, clutching a huge book. "Dimidius. Yes, you'll come here to transform when you're sixteen. But nobody can know you aren't full vampire, we'll all be killed. Vampires and breathers, we aren't meant to... mix." Adam looked deep in thought for a minute before a smirk crossed his face. "You can explain all this to my mother, but first I want to ask a question. What happens if Ingrid bites me before I'm sixteen?" The Count's face creased in confusion for a moment.

"Nothing, you fool. What can she do, turn you into a vampire? You already are... technically. Wait a moment. You're my son. I have a son and heir!" The Count was flitting around happily for the next hour, bragging to his brother Ivan over the phone that an old flame had presented him with a fifteen year old son, the future Count Dracula. "Dad, he's half human, he can't lead the clan." "Oh do be quiet Ingrid, nobody will know that!" Growling angrily, Ingrid stalked off, leaving Adam and the Count together. It was all too much. He was her brother. She'd lost her virginity to him, gloried in pain and pleasure and blood with him. Though, she supposed it explained why his bite lit her on fire. The brea... brother in question appeared then, looking slightly out of breath after climbing up the long tower staircase. "Haven't you learnt you can't hide from me?" Ingrid turned away from him, waving her hand to cover the window with a heavy black cover and clicking her fingers to light the candles. His skin still glowed, pale in the soft light. "You're my brother, what do you want from me?" "I told you, I want you to bite me." Ingrid turned to look at him incredulously then. "Are you not in the slightest bit concerned that you've spent the last three months having sex with your half sister?" Adam shook his head, the arrogant smirk she still loved and hated in equal measure spreading over his face. "Not in the slightest. I understand if it's too much for you, but it won't stop me wanting you. Who's going to know?"

Staring at him, Ingrid wished she could ignore the spark of desire his bruised skin gave her. Her fangs dropped against her will, pressing against her lip and his breath hitched, his pulse racing at the sight. "Come on Ingrid, I told you I wanted first dibs on your fangs and we know it won't do anything other than feel fucking fantastic." Shaking her head to clear the lust away, Ingrid tried to step back. His body followed her, trapping her against the wall like he had all those weeks ago. "If I'm perfectly honest Ingrid, you've thoroughly corrupted me. And finding out we're related, it just makes it hotter. Don't fight this Ingrid, it's too good."

-YD-

 **I originally intended to write Ingrid finding out and not telling Adam, sneaking him to the castle on his sixteenth birthday and then telling him, but when I sat down and typed, it didn't happen.**


End file.
